footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Netherlands national football team
Netherlands | image = | nickname = Oranje Holland Clockwork Orange The Flying Dutchmen | association = ''Koninklijke Nederlandse Voetbalbond'' (KNVB) | confederation = UEFA (Europe) | head_coach = Ronald Koeman | asst_coach = Dwight Lodeweges Kees van Wonderen | captain = Virgil van Dijk | most_caps = Wesley Sneijder (134) | top_scorer = Robin van Persie (50) | home_stadium = Johan Cruyff Arena (53,502) De Kuip (51,137) Philips Stadion (35,000) | fifa_code = NED | fifa_ranking = | highest_fifa_ranking = 1 | lowest_fifa_ranking = 36 | elo_ranking = | highest_elo_ranking = 1 | lowest_elo_ranking = 56 | kitimage = | kit_image = | first_international = 0–0 (Antwerp, Belgium; 30 April 1905) | biggest_win = 11–0 (Eindhoven, Netherlands; 2 September 2011) | biggest_defeat = England Amateurs 12–2 (Darlington, England; 21 December 1907) | world_cup_apps = 10 | world_cup_first_app = 1934 | world_cup_best = Runners-up, 1974, 1978, 2010 | regional_cup_name = UEFA European Championship | regional_cup_apps = 10 | regional_cup_first_app = 1976 | regional_cup_best = Winners, 1988 | 2nd_regional_cup_name = UEFA Nations League Finals | 2nd_regional_cup_apps = 1 | 2nd_regional_cup_first_app = 2019 | 2nd_regional_cup_best = Runners-up, 2019 |}} The Netherlands national football team is the national association football team of the Netherlands and is controlled by the Royal Dutch Football Association (KNVB), the governing body for football in the Netherlands. Netherlands play home matches at the Johan Cruyff Arena in Amsterdam, De Kuip in Rotterdam, and Philips Stadion in Eindhoven. The current team manager is Ronald Koeman. It won Euro '88 and reached two consecutive World Cup finals in 1974 and 1978, but lost both finals to their respective host nations, West Germany and Argentina. At the peak of its success in the 1970s, the team was famous for its mastery of Total Football and was nicknamed Clockwork Oranje for its precision passing. In many countries and even the Netherlands itself, the team is colloquially referred to as Holland. History FIFA World Cup history FIFA World Cup UEFA European Football Championship Results and fixtures :For all past match results of the national team, see the team's results page The following matches were played or are scheduled to be played by the national team in the current or upcoming seasons. 2019 | score = 4–0 | report = Report | team2 = | goals1 = Depay Wijnaldum Van Dijk | goals2 = | stadium = De Kuip | location = Rotterdam, Netherlands | attendance = 38,604 | referee = Davide Massa (Italy) | result = W | stack = y }} | score = 2–3 | report = Report | team2 = |goals1 = de Ligt Depay |goals2 = Sané Gnabry Schulz |stadium = Johan Cruyff ArenA |location = Amsterdam, Netherlands |attendance = 51,694 |referee = Jesús Gil Manzano (Spain) | result = L | stack = y }} | score = 3–1 | aet = yes | report = Report | team2 = | goals1 = de Ligt Walker Promes | goals2 = Rashford | stadium = Estádio D. Afonso Henriques | location = Guimarães, Portugal | attendance = 25,711 | referee = Clément Turpin (France) | result = W | stack = y }} | score = 1–0 | report = Report | team2 = | goals1 = Guedes | goals2 = | stadium = Estádio do Dragão | location = Porto, Portugal | attendance = 43,199 | referee = Alberto Undiano Mallenco (Spain) | result = L | stack = y }} | score = 2–4 | report = Report | team2 = | goals1 = Gnabry Kroos | goals2 = de Jong Tah Malen Wijnaldum | stadium = Volksparkstadion | location = Hamburg, Germany | attendance = 51,299 | referee = Artur Soares Dias (Portugal) | result = W | stack = y }} | score = 0–4 | report = Report | team2 = | goals1 = | goals2 = Babel Depay Wijnaldum | stadium = A. Le Coq Arena | location = Tallinn, Estonia | attendance = 11,006 | referee = Serhiy Boiko (Ukraine) | result = W | stack = y }} | score = 3–1 | report = Report | team2 = | goals1 = Depay L. de Jong | goals2 = Magennis | stadium = De Kuip | location = Rotterdam, Netherlands | attendance = 41,348 | referee = Benoît Bastien (France) | result = W | stack = y }} | score = 1–2 | report = Report | team2 = | goals1 = Drahun | goals2 = Wijnaldum | stadium = Borisov Arena | location = Barysaw, Belarus | attendance = 21,639 | referee = Anastasios Sidiropoulos (Greece) | result = W | stack = y }} | score = 0–0 | report = Report | team2 = | goals1 = | goals2 = | stadium = Windsor Park | location = Belfast, Northern Ireland | attendance = 18,404 | referee = Szymon Marciniak (Poland) | result = D | stack = y }} | score = 5-0 | report =Report | team2 = | goals1 = Wijnaldum Aké Boadu | goals2 = | stadium = Johan Cruijff Arena | location = Amsterdam, Netherlands | attendance = 50,386 | referee = Davide Massa (Italy) | result = W | stack = y }} 2020 | score = | report = Report | team2 = | goals1 = | goals2 = | stadium = Philips Stadion | location = Eindhoven, Netherlands | attendance = | referee = | result = | stack = y }} | score = | report = Report | team2 = | goals1 = | goals2 = | stadium = Johan Cruijff Arena | location = Amsterdam, Netherlands | attendance = | referee = | result = | stack = y }} | score = | report = Report | team2 = | goals1 = | goals2 = | stadium = Johan Cruijff Arena | location = Amsterdam, Netherlands | attendance = | referee = | result = | stack = y }} | score = | report = Report | team2 = | goals1 = | goals2 = | stadium = Johan Cruijff Arena | location = Amsterdam, Netherlands | attendance = | referee = | result = | stack = y }} | score = | report = Report | team2 = | goals1 = | goals2 = | stadium = Johan Cruijff Arena | location = Amsterdam, Netherlands | attendance = | referee = | result = | stack = y }} Players Current squad The following 23 players were called up for the UEFA Euro 2020 qualifying matches against Northern Ireland and Estonia on 16 and 19 November 2019, respectively. Caps and goals updated as of 19 November 2019, after the match against Estonia. |caps=56|goals=0|club=Valencia|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=11|goals=0|club=PSV|clubnat=NED}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=AZ|clubnat=NED}} |caps=22|goals=2|club=Ajax|clubnat=NED}} |caps=23|goals=2|club=Juventus|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=13|goals=2|club=Bournemouth|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=10|goals=0|club=Crystal Palace|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=37|goals=3|club=Internazionale|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=69|goals=2|club=Ajax|clubnat=NED}} |caps=9|goals=0|club=PSV|clubnat=NED}} |caps=10|goals=0|club=Ajax|clubnat=NED}} |caps=62|goals=18|club=Liverpool|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=46|goals=3|club=Marseille|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=15|goals=1|club=Barcelona|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=19|goals=3|club=Brighton|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=52|goals=19|club=Lyon|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=42|goals=7|club=Ajax|clubnat=NED}} |caps=16|goals=0|club=Feyenoord|clubnat=NED}} |caps=24|goals=5|club=Sevilla|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Wolfsburg|clubnat=GER}} |caps=1|goals=1|club=AZ|clubnat=NED}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=AZ|clubnat=NED}} Recent call-ups The following players have been called up for the team in the last 12 months. |caps=5|goals=0|club=Feyenoord|clubnat=NED|latest=v. , 13 October 2019}} |caps=33|goals=4|club=Liverpool|clubnat=ENG|latest=v. , 16 November 2019}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Atalanta|clubnat=ITA|latest=2019 UEFA Nations League Finals}} |caps=13|goals=0|club=Lyon|clubnat=FRA|latest=v. , 24 March 2019 INJ}} |caps=16|goals=0|club=Atalanta|clubnat=ITA|latest=v. , 16 November 2019}} |caps=15|goals=0|club=Krasnodar|clubnat=RUS|latest=v. , 9 September 2019}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=PSV|clubnat=NED|latest=v. , 24 March 2019}} |caps=63|goals=10|club=Galatasaray|clubnat=TUR|latest=v. , 16 November 2019}} |caps=9|goals=0|club=PSV|clubnat=NED|latest=v. , 13 October 2019}} |caps=4|goals=1|club=PSV|clubnat=NED|latest=v. , 13 October 2019}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Roma|clubnat=ITA|latest=v. , 9 September 2019}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Hertha BSC|clubnat=GER|latest=v. , 19 November 2018}} INJ Player withdrew from the squad due to an injury. PRE Preliminary squad. RET Player had announced retirement from national team. SUS Player is serving suspension. Current coaching staff Alumni Former players Managers Honours * FIFA World Cup: ** Runners-up (3): 1974, 1978, 2010 ** Third Place (1): 2014 ** Fourth place (1): 1998 * UEFA European Championship: ** Winners (1): 1988 ** Third place/Semi-Final* (4): 1976, 1992, 2000, 2004 * UEFA Nations League: ** Runners-up (1): 2018–19 * Olympic football tournament: :* Third place (3): 1908, 1912, 1920 :* Fourth Place (1): 1924 External links Category:UEFA international teams Category:Netherlands Category:International teams Category:UEFA European Championship-winning countries